wwe_wrestlingfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mark Henry
Mark Jerrold "Mark Henry" (12 de junio de 1971) es un luchador profesional y halterófilo estadounidense que trabaja actualmente para la WWE, en su marca SmackDown!.Entre sus logros Henry ha sido dos veces Campeón Mundial tras obtener un reinado como Campeón de la ECW y uno como Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE . También destaca un reinado como Campeón Europeo. Fuera de la lucha libre, participó en las olimpiadas de Barcelona 92 y fue ganador de la competición Arnold Strongman, convirtiéndose así en el hombre más fuerte del mundo. 'World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1996-presente)' '1996-1999' Después de que la WWF lo hubiese patrocinado en los Juegos Olímpicos de Atlanta 96, firmó un contrato de diez años con la empresa, algo poco común en la lucha libre. Fue entrenado por Stu y Bret Hart. La primera aparición de Henry en la WWF fue el 19 de agosto, en Monday Night Raw , donde apareció como estrella invitada, firmando autógrafos entre los fans y burlándose de Vader, quien luchaba esa noche.Henry tuvo su primer feudo con Jerry Lawler , el cual había hablado duramente de Henry en Raw en marzo. En Summerslam 1996, Henry intervino después de un combate entre Jake Roberts y Jerry Lawler para ayudar a Roberts, a quien Lawler estaba ahogando con whisky.Su primer combate televisado fue en In Your House 10: Mind Games, donde Henry venció a Lawler por rendición. Durante 1997 Henry compitió en dark matches y en Shotgun contra jobbers como The Brooklyn Brawler y The Sultan. A principios de 1998 Henry tuvo su primer combate televisado del año, derrotando fácilmente al D'Lo Brown, pero siendo atacado por Nation of Domination (Faarooq, The Rock , Kama & Brown) después de la lucha hasta que Ken Shamrock llegó en su rescate. La semana siguiente, Henry y Shamrock se enfrentaron a Rock & Brown, pero en mitad del combate Henry traicionó a su compañero y se unió a la Nation, donde tomó el papel de ejecutor principal del stable y se alió con The Rock. Luego participó en la Royal Rumble de ese año, pero fue eliminado por Faarooq. Más tarde, en No Way Out, Nation of Domination se enfrentó a un equipo liderado por su antiguo enemigo Ken Shamrock, perdiendo la Nation ante él. En WrestleMania XIV Henry compitió junto con Brown en una Battle Royal de 15 parejas por una oportunidad de conseguir el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF , pero no lo lograron.Posteriormente, durante el desarrollo del torneo King of the Ring , Henry entró en un feudo con Vader después de intervenir en su combate contra The Rock. Tras una serie de escaramuzas, Henry derrotó a Vader en Fully Loaded.4Más tarde Nation of Domination combatió en Unforgiven : In Your House contra un equipo liderado por el antiguo miembro de Nation, Faarooq, que ganó la lucha. Tras ello, al entrar Nation of Domination en un feudo con D-Generation X , se abrió otra rivalidad entre los ejecutores de ambos stables, Henry y Chyna, en la que se revelaba una relación de amor/odio entre ellos. En octubre, la Nation se disolvió, lo que produjo un feudo entre Henry y The Rock, el cual culminó en Judgement Day, donde Henry consiguió la victoria gracias a una intervención de D'Lo Brown. Después de que la Nation se disolviera, formó un dúo con D'Lo Brown. Después de ayudarse mutuamente en varios combates, él y D'Lo compitieron en Survivor Series en un Triple Threat Tag Team match por los Campeonatos en Parejas, pero no lograron ganar. Tras eso intentaron de nuevo conseguir los títulos en Capital Carnage contra New Age Outlaws, pero igualmente perdieron. Posteriormente Henry y Brown derrotaron a Val Venis & The Godfather en In Your House 26: Rock Bottom con la ayuda de Pretty Mean Sisters (Terri & Jacqueline); sin embargo, Henry fue traicionado por ellas, siendo rescatado por Chyna, con quien mantuvo una larga relación. Henry entró en una racha de derrotas debido a su propensión a distraerse con Chyna en mitad de los combates, si bien Chyna le ayudó en algunos de ellos. Durante ese tiempo, Henry comenzó a usar el apodo de Sexual Chocolate, nombre copiado de un grupo de música de la película Coming to America, y perfeccionó su faceta de mujeriego. Poco más tarde, la storyline con Chyna terminó. Más tarde Henry y Brown participaron en Royal Rumble, que finalmente sería ganado por Vince McMahon. Tras ello, Henry y Brown entraron en un feudo con los Campeones por Parejas Owen Hart & Jeff Jarrett cuando éstos atacaron a Henry por estar flirteando con la valet de Jarrett, Debra. Por ello, Ivory fue introducida en el equipo como un "regalo" de Brown a Henry. Mientras tanto, Brown ayudaría a Henry a perder peso, siendo atacados en uno de sus segmentos por Hart & Jarrett. Brown y él se enfrentaron a ellos en In Your House 27: St. Valentine's Day Massacre, pero fueron derrotados. Posteriormente, entraron en otro feudo con los siguientes Campeones por Parejas, Kane & X-Pac, luchando contra ellos en Over the Edge y perdiendo igualmente. Poco más tarde, Hart y Jarrett atacaron brutalmente a Henry y Ivory, lesionándolos; Henry no haría aparición hasta el 29 de abril, volviendo al equipo con D'Lo. El dúo entró entonces en un feudo con Mideon & Viscera en torno al Campeonato Europeo en poder de Mideon, feudo que finalmente ganaron tras conseguir Brown el campeonato. La unión con D'lo y Ivory siguió hasta Summerslam 1999, donde Henry traicionó a D'Lo ayudando a Jeff Jarrett a conseguir el Campeonato intercontinental y el Campeonato Europeo al golpear a D'Lo con la guitarra de Jarrett. La noche siguiente Jarrett le regaló el Campeonato Europeo como recompensa por la ayuda recibida. Sin embargo, un mes más tarde Henry perdió el campeonato en Unforgiven frente a D'Lo Brown. Tras eso, entró en un corto feudo con Brown que acabó inconcluso después de que Henry admitiese ser adicto al sexo, y que estuviese buscando ayuda profesional.Siguiendo con la storyline, se enfrentó en Rebellion a la estrella porno Val Venis, pero perdió. Las semanas siguientes Henry estuvo recibiendo terapias de psiquiatría contra la adicción, hasta que la superó gracias a los consejos de The Godfather, con quien formó un irregular tag team. En Survivor Series , Henry participó en un Tradicional Survivor Series match, logrando la victoria junto a Val Venis. Posteriormente, en Armageddon, compitió junto a The Godfather en una Battle Royal por parejas por una oportunidad por los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWF; finalmente The Acolytes ganarían el combate. '2000-2002' Henry volvió a ser face y ganó popularidad en solitario, adoptando un gimnick de caza divas, después de haberse curado de su adicción al sexo. Fue introducido en una storyline con Mae Young, que actuó como su valet, ayudándole a ganar combates.16 Entró en un feudo con Viscera debido a un big splash que éste realizó sobre Young cuando (kayfabe) había sido dejada embarazada por Henry. El feudo terminó con la victoria de Henry en No Way Out 2000 contra Viscera después de una distracción a éste por parte de Young, en un combate claramente a favor de Viscera, que le golpeó repetidas veces con escaleras. Posteriormente, Mae Young fue atacada por Bubba Ray Dudley y, poco después, se demostró que el embarazo fue un montaje. Después de eso la storyline terminó. enry fue enviado para mejorar su condición y sus técnicas al territorio de desarrollo de la WWE, la Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), donde fue introducido en el stable heel Bolin Services de Kenny Bolin. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo Henry se volvió contra los miembros del grupo y los atacó, cambiando a face. A mediados de 2001, Henry alió con Nick Dinsmore para intentar conseguir el Campeonato Sureño en Parejas de la OVW en 20016 Entró en un breve feudo con Big Show,4 pero la rivalidad finalizó cuando Henry y Show se aliaron para derrotar a Mr. Black & The Prototype. Más tarde, Henry paró de hacer sus labores de luchador para concentrarse en el levantamiento de pesas, y el 23 de febrero de 2002, ganó una competición de strongman, durante el Arnold Classic en Columbus, Ohio recibiendo un Humvee por valor de 75000 dólares. Un mes después Henry fue enviado de vuelta a la WWE, ya en la marca SmackDown!, donde usó sus "hazañas de fuerza" para ganar popularidad, aliándose brevemente con Faarooq, el cual solía ganar dinero apostando con otros luchadores sobre las hazañas de Henry. El debut televisado de Henry fue en abril, derrotando fácilmente a Christian. Una semana más tarde, Faarooq y Henry entraron en un corto feudo con Christian y Test, los cuales salieron victoriosos en un combate en parejas entre ellos. Las semana siguientes, Test y Christian les derrotaron en combates individuales, así como en otro combate por parejas en el último episodio de Jakked. A partir de ese momento, Henry comenzó a luchar en el nuevo programa Velocity, consiguiendo varias victorias; así mismo, se enfrentaría en SmackDown! a luchadores como Lance Storm, Chris Jericho, Kurt Angle y Brock Lesnar. Poco después se unió a Randy Orton para enfrentarse a Reverend D-Von & Batista, siendo derrotados; el 10 de agosto, en Ohio Valley Wrestling, Orton y Henry volvieron a enfrentarse a ellos, esta vez ganando la lucha. Semanas más tarde, Henry derrotó a Tajiri, pero quedó lesionado en un tobillo durante el combate, y requirió de otro tiempo de descanso. En la edición de SmackDown! del 3 de octubre se enfrentó a Los Guerreros (Eddie & Chavo Guerrero) haciendo pareja con Rikishi en la primera ronda del torneo por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE, pero Henry y Rikishi perdieron. Después de ser usado esporádicamente por la empresa, Henry fue enviado otra vez a la OVW para entrenar más, donde se alió con Nova durante un tiempo. El 27 de junio, Henry fue derrotado por Matt Morgan; la semana siguiente, en el transcurso del combate de revancha, Henry le atacó brutalmente, dejándolo lesionado y cambiando a heel. A partir de entonces Henry cambió su modo de luchar, dejando atrás su pasado face y adoptando una personalidad mucho más negativa, convirtiéndose en un sádico monster heel con hábito de lesionar sus contrincantes y de actuar como mercenario. '2003-2005' En agosto de 2003, Henry volvió a la WWE en la marca RAW, donde se unió al stable Thuggin' and Buggin' Enterprises, un grupo de afroamericanos liderados por Theodore Long (el entonces después general manager de Smackdown!) que decían sentirse víctimas del racismo y estaban siendo acosados por el "hombre blanco". Durante ese tiempo, Henry estuvo aliado con Rodney Mack y dirigido por Long. Durante este tiempo, el ex-Campeón Mundial Triple H puso recompensa por derrotar al Campeón Mundial Goldberg, enfrentándose Henry al campeón la edición de RAW del 6 de octubre. Durante la pelea, Mack intervino atacando a Goldberg con una silla, por lo que Henry fue descalificado. Más tarde apareció en Survivor Series en el Team Bischoff, siendo dificultosamente eliminado; al final, su equipo logró derrotar al Team Austin. Luego tuvo un feudo con Booker T,al que derrotó en múltiples ocasiones, pero finalmente perdió contra él en Armageddon.Luego participó en Royal Rumble, siendo eliminado por Chris Benoit. Henry volvió a la OVW, donde tuvo una lesión de cuádriceps, dejándole inactivo durante el resto del año. Durante su período de recuperación, fue nombrado agente de relaciones públicas por la WWE. Finalmente, regresó en 2005 derrotando a The Blond Bombers (Chad Toland & Tank Toland). Seguidamente, fue contratado como guardaespaldas del Campeón Peso Pesado de la OVW Elijah Burke, con quien formó tag team durante un tiempo.Burke & Henry entreron en un feudo con "The Blue Print" Matt Morgan & Vengeance, derrotándoles en dos combates en parejas; sin embargo, Burke acabó perdiendo su Campeonato ante Morgan, y terminó su alianza con Henry. Poco más tarde, Henry se alió por poco tiempo con Johnny Jeter, quien había derrotado a Morgan para ganar el CampeonatoTras ello, pasó el resto del año luchando en dark matches. '2006' Durante un episodio de SmackDown! emitido el día 27 de diciembre, Henry interfirió en la lucha entre MNM (Johnny Nitro & Joey Mercury) y Batista & Rey Mysterio por los Campeonatos en pareja de la WWE, en donde ayudó a recapturar los campeonatos a MNM, haciendo su regreso oficial a la WWE. Como heel, fue semi-incorporado por Melina a MNM en calidad de guardaespaldas, pero por poco tiempo. La semana siguiente volvería a interferir en una Steel Cage por la revancha de los títulos, ayudando otra vez a MNM a retenerlos. A la semana siguiente, derrotó a Batista lesionándolo y obligándolo a dejar vacante el Campeonato. Luego Henry participó en una Battle Royal para conseguir el título, el cual ganó Kurt Angle siendo Henry el último eliminado. Una semana después, Henry consiguió la ayuda de Daivari, quien había traicionado a Kurt Angle y anunciando que sería el nuevo manager de Henry, iniciando así un feudo. En el evento Royal Rumble Henry fue derrotado por Angle después de golpearlo con una silla varias veces y cubrirlo con un roll-up cuando el árbitro no miraba, por lo que retuvo el título. En el episodio de SmackDown! del 10 de marzo, después hacer atravesar a Angle una mesa con un diving splash desde la segunda cuerda, Henry fue retado por The Undertaker a una lucha Casket match en Wrestlemania 22. Henry juró acabar con el record de victorias del Undertaker en WrestleMania, pero no pudo derrotarlo. En su revancha a la semana siguiente, la lucha acabó sin resultado por la interferencia del debutante The Great Khali, que irrumpió ayudando a Henry contra Undertaker. Durante el resto de abril y mayo, Henry ganó dos veces al entonces Campeón Mundial Pesado, Rey Mysterio, en luchas no titulares. Henry también consiguió entrar en el King of the Ring 2006, pero fue derrotado por Bobby Lashley en primera ronda. Más tarde, Henry interfirió en la lucha de Kurt Angle y Rey Mysterio por el campeonato haciendo que Angle lo perdiese, de modo que éste le retó en el evento Judgement Day. Henry respondió enviándole un "mensaje" a Angle derrotando brutalmente a Paul Burchill. Al final, en Judgement Day, Henry ganó por cuenta fuera, pero fue atacado por la espalda por Angle en la mesa de los comentaristas. Más adelante iniciaría la llamada "Senda de la Destrucción", causando numerosas lesiones a muchos luchadores, como Chris Benoit y Paul Burchill y atacando a otros como a Rey Mysterio y a Chavo Guerrero, después de insultar a la familia Guerrero y que Chavo fuese a atacarlo, infructuosamente. Cuando Batista regresó de su lesión, se pactó una lucha entre ambos en el evento The Great American Bash. La lucha no se concretó luego de que Henry se lesionara en el WWE Saturday Night's Main Event en un combate por equipos de él, King Booker y Finlay contra Batista, Rey Mysterio y Bobby Lashley. Más adelante los médicos informaron que su rótula se había partido en dos. '2007-2009' Henry volvió de su lesión en la edición del 11 de mayo de SmackDown!, después de que varios vídeos anunciasen su retorno. Atacó a Undertaker inmediatamente después de su lucha con Batista en una Steel Cage y lo dejó preparado para que Edge canjeara su Money in the Bank. Después de eso siguió con su racha de victorias, derrotando y lesionando a The Boogeyman & Little Boogeyman, así como a otros muchos luchadores. Los meses siguientes empezó una pequeña rivalidad con Kane, al que terminó derrotando en el evento One Night Stand, donde Henry venció a Kane en una lucha tipo Lumberjack Match. Después de esto adoptó un gimmick de Silverback, en el que se autoproclamó el macho dominante de SmackDown! y retó a todo el plantel de la marca azul, sin que nadie aceptase el reto. Aun así transformo su paso por Smackdown! en una larga serie de victorias, derrotando con suma facilidad a gran cantidad de luchadores. Luego de eso se pronunció diciendo que no había luchador capaz de derrotarlo, presentando imágenes de su ataque a Undertaker. Éste le respondió las siguientes semanas, enviando misteriosos mensajes a Henry. En Saturday Night's Main Event XXXIV Mark tuvo una breve aparición contra Bobby Lashley en un Arm Wrestling Contest, sin que hubiese ganador. Finalmente se enfrentó a Undertaker en Unforgiven en septiembre, perdiendo tras una "Last Ride" y acabando así su racha de victorias consecutivas. Empezó un largo feudo con Undertaker después de ello. En el evento Cyber Sunday fue uno de los candidatos para retar a Montel Vontavious Porter por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos, pero finalmente fue elegido Kane; más adelante perdería un par de luchas frente a The Undertaker por descalificación. Tras un corto descanso, tuvo un breve feudo con Kane, al que atacó acompañado de The Great Khali y Big Daddy V el 23 de octubre en ECW, pero Kane lo venció en otra edición de SmackDown. Se unió a The Great Khali en un combate por parejas para derrotar a Batista y Undertaker, pero perdieron por descalificación luego de que JBL atacase infructuosamente a Batista. Más adelante se unió a Big Daddy V, interfiriendo en combates y atacando a varios luchadores. En uno de esos combates Kane intervino cuando estaban atacando a CM Punk, ocasionando una rivalidad que les llevó hasta el evento Armageddon, donde Henry y Big Daddy V derrotaron a Kane y a Punk. Después de esto, lucharon un par de veces hasta que se vieron envueltos en un feudo con los Brothers of Destruction, incluyendo un Handicap Match y un Tag Team Match perdidos contra ellos. En Tribute to the Troops, Henry fue derrotado por Rey Mysterio. En los inicios del año, Henry siguió haciendo pareja con Big Daddy V ayudándose mutuamente en varias luchas, consiguiendo en una de esas luchas un puesto para el Royal Rumble; evento en el que entró en el número 25, pero fue eliminado por John Cena. Posteriormente, derrotó a varios luchadores hasta que empezó otro feudo con The Undertaker, siendo derrotado la noche antes de WrestleMania en un Casket match a pesar de las intervenciones de Big Daddy V. Participó en la Battle Royal de 24 hombres en WrestleMania XXIV para tener una oportunidad inmediata por el Campeonato de la ECW. La lucha la ganó Kane siendo Mark Henry en último eliminado. Más adelante, entró en un pequeño feudo con Big Show. El 23 de junio fue transferido de Smackdown! a la ECW por el Supplemental Draft 2008, y un día después, en ECW, derrotó al entonces Campeón de la ECW Kane, pasando a formar parte de una lucha por el Campeonato de la ECW entre él, Kane y Big Show en Night of Champions. Henry ganó la lucha después de cubrir a Kane, consiguiendo así el Campeonato de la ECW por primera vez y llevando el campeonato nuevamente a ECW, ya que el campeonato se encontraba en la marca RAW. En The Great American Bash, Mark Henry y Tommy Dreamer se enfrentaron por el Campeonato de la ECW; el combate fue ganado por Henry cuando Colin Delaney atacó a Dreamer, conservando el título. Tras ese combate el miembro del Hall of Fame Tony Atlas se convirtió en su manager, acompañándole en los combates. En SummerSlam logró retener el campeonato por descalificación luego de que Atlas interfiriera en la lucha, sacando del ring a Matt Hardy cuando estaba cubriendo a Henry. La siguiente edición de la ECW logró derrotar nuevamente a Matt, reteniendo otra vez el título. En Unforgiven, Henry perdió su campeonato en un 20 Minutes Championship Scramble tras ganarlo Matt Hardy al cubrir a The Miz, en un combate en el que también participaron Finlay y Chavo Guerrero. Poco después, en No Mercy, tuvo la oportunidad de recapturar el campeonato, pero fue derrotado por Matt Hardy. En el evento Survivor Series, el Team Orton (Randy Orton, Shelton Benjamin, William Regal, Cody Rhodes & Mark Henry) derrotó al Team Batista (Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Matt Hardy & R-Truth), eliminando Henry a Hardy, pero siendo eliminado por Batista. En Armageddon, fue derrotado por Finlay en una lucha tipo Belfast Brawl gracias a la ayuda de Hornswoggle. El 3 de marzo de 2009 en ECW consiguió clasificarse para el Money in the Bank al derrotar a Santino Marella, además de luchar en varios otros combates contra otros aspirantes de RAW, ECW y SmackDown! El 5 de abril, en WrestleMania XXV, participó en el Money in the Bank frente a CM Punk, Kane, Kofi Kingston, Finlay, Shelton Benjamin, MVP y Christian, pero no logró ganar. Tuvo un corto feudo con Evan Bourne, en el que además intervino Tony Atlas, en su primer combate individual en años. En The Bash, se enfrentó a Tommy Dreamer, Finlay, Christian y Jack Swagger en un Scramble match por el Campeonato de la ECW, pero perdió, siendo Dreamer el ganador. El 29 de junio del 2009 se hizo efectivo su traspaso de ECW a RAW, cambiando a face al derrotar a Randy Orton. Luego siguió derrotando a luchadores heel, como Cody Rhodes, Chris Jericho, Carlito y Chris Masters. Presentando un nuevo atuendo, ayudó a Hornswoggle en su feudo contra Chavo Guerrero.Luego hizo equipo con Montel Vontavious Porter, enfrentándose en Breaking Point a los Campeones Unificados en Parejas Chris Jericho & Big Show, pero fueron derrotados. Tras eso siguió formando equipo con MVP, siendo llamado el equipo de forma extraoficial "The World's Strongest Tag Team". En Bragging Rights, el Team SmackDown (Chris Jericho, Kane, R-Truth, Finlay, The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith & Tyson Kidd) & Matt Hardy) derrotó al Team RAW (D-Generation X (Triple H & Shawn Michaels), Cody Rhodes, The Big Show, Kofi Kingston, Jack Swagger & Mark Henry) después de una traición de Big Show. En Survivor Series formó parte del Team Kingston (Kofi Kingston, MVP, Mark Henry, R-Truth & Christian) y, aunque fue el primer eliminado de su equipo, éste derrotó al Team Orton (Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, CM Punk & William Regal). También tuvo una breve aparición en Tribute to the Troops haciendo equipo con Rey Mysterio para derrotar a CM Punk & Carlito. '2010' Participó en Royal Rumble, siendo eliminado junto con The Big Show por R-Truth. Luego estuvo presente en una Battle Royal de 26 hombres en Wrestlemania XXVI, pero fue eliminado. En el siguiente evento, Extreme Rules, luchó con su compañero Montel Vontavious Porter contra The Miz & Big Show en un Gauntlet Match, pero fueron derrotados. El 1 de junio, Henry fue nombrado manager de Lucky Cannon en la segunda temporada de NXT.Participó en el RAW Money in the Bank en Money in the Bank, el cual no ganó, siendo el ganador The Miz. Más tarde, el 10 de agosto, Lucky Cannon fue eliminado de NXT. Tras un tiempo de inactividad, Henry apareció en RAW ayudando a Evan Bourne contra Alberto Del Rio. Más tarde, Henry y Bourne aparecieron en Night of Champions compitiendo contra Drew McIntyre & "Dashing" Cody Rhodes en un Gauntlet Match por los Campeonatos en Parejas, pero fueron derrotados. Posteriormente, el dúo se separó cuando Bourne fue lesionado por CM Punk, para decepción de Henry. Tras esto, Henry entró en un feudo en solitario con The Usos (Jimmy & Jey), siendo derrotado por ellos en la edición del 4 de noviembre de Superstars; tres semanas más tarde, Henry volvió a enfrentarse a ellos, saliendo victorioso. Poco más tarde, Henry formó un equipo con Yoshi Tatsu, derrotando a los Campeones en Parejas Justin Gabriel & Heath Slater el 29 de noviembre en RAW. La semana siguiente, ambos equipos compitieron en un Fatal-4-Way Elimination Tag Team Match con The Usos, The Nexus (Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel) Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov, siendo Henry & Tatsu el primer equipo eliminado. El 12 de diciembre, Henry compitió en Tribute to the Troops, siendo el ganador de una Battle Royal de luchadores de todas las marcas. '2011' A inicios de año, Henry formó equipo con Daniel Bryan en un feudo con Tyson Kidd & Ted DiBiase. Poco después, Henry participó en Royal Rumble, entrando en el onceavo lugar y eliminando a Chavo Guerrero y Yoshi Tatsu antes de ser él mismo eliminado por The New Nexus. El 25 de abril fue traspasado de RAW a SmackDown! debido al Draft. En esa misma noche luchó junto a John Cena & Christian contra The Miz, Alberto Del Rio & CM Punk, pero su equipo perdió luego de que Henry cambiara a heel atacando a sus compañeros. El 27 de mayo, en SmackDown, Henry participó en una Triple Threat Match contra Sheamus y Christian para determinar el aspirante #1 para el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de Randy Orton,durante el combate Henry ataco a Randy Orton que estaba en la mesa de comentaristas provocando que este lo atacara con un RKO dandole la victoria a Sheamus. Henry comenzó un feudo con The Big Show, atacándolo antes de sus combates en los bastidores. El 9 de julio, se anunció que se va a enfrentar a Big Show en el evento Money in the Bank, evento en el que le derrrotó y lesionó (Kayfabe). En la próxima edición de SmackDown, Henry hizo lo mismo pero en esta ocasión a Kane y dejándolo inactivo por lesión (Kayfabe). Luego, se enfrentó varias veces a Sheamus, a quien derrotó en SummerSlam por conteo fuera. En la edición de SmackDown del 19 de agosto (grabada el 16 de agosto) Ganó un 20-Man Battle Royal Match convirtiendose en el contendiente 1# al Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE eliminando a Sin Cara. Luego comenzó un feudo con el Campeon Mundial Peso Pesado Randy Orton luego de atacarle después de que Orton derrotara a Christian. En el evento Night of Champions Henry derrotó a Randy Orton aplicándole su World's Strongest Slam ganando así por primera vez el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, reteniéndolo con éxito ante Orton un mes después en Hell in a Cell.El 7 de octubre, reinició su feudo con Big Show cuando hizo su regreso en SmackDown y Theodore Long le otorgó una lucha titular en Vengeance. En el evento, Henry retuvo el título, ya que el combate acabó sin resultado cuando los luchadores rompieron el ring al aplicar Henry un "Superplex" a Show desde la tercera cuerda y asi desplomandose el ring. El 4 de noviembre en Smackdown, Long le dio otra oportunidad a Show en Survivor Series, donde Show ganó por descalificación después de que Henry le aplicara un Low Blow. Después del combate, Henry intentó lesionar a Big Show con la silla, como hace 3 meses en Money in the Bank 2011, pero Show logró defenderse, aplicándole a Henry su K.O punch y un Running jumping leg drop a la silla que Henry tenia colocada en la pierna izquierda, lesionandose y teniendo que salir en camilla (Kayfabe).En la edición del 25 de noviembre en SmackDown, Henry recibió un K.O. Punch por parte de Big Show y luego de esto, Daniel Bryan cobró su maletín de Money in the Bank, ganando la lucha y el título; momentos después llegó Theodore Long y dijo que Henry no estaba en condiciones de pelear, así que Teddy le devolvió el Campeonato a Henry. En esa misma noche, Bryan derrotó a Wade Barrett, a Cody Rhodes y a Randy Orton convirtiéndose en aspirante #1 al Campeonato de Henry para el 29 de noviembre en un Steel Cage Match en donde Henry derrotó a Bryan reteniendo el título, tras aplicarle un Super World´s Strongest Slam desde la segunda cuerda, lesionando a Bryan en la parte inferior del tronco. En TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs fue derrotado por The Big Show donde este último ganó el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE, después de la lucha Henry lo atacó con sillas y Daniel Bryan utilizó su oportunidad del SmackDown! Money in the Bank donde se convirtió en el nuevo campeón al cubrir a Show. '2012-presente' El 20 de enero en SmackDown Mark tuvo una pelea con Daniel Bryan por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE en un Lumberjack Match, pero quedo sin resultado cuando los leñadores entraron al ring y atacaron a los dos competidores. Henry finalmente obtuvo otra oportunidad en Royal Rumble enfrentando a Bryan y a Big Show en un Steel Cage Match por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE, sin embargo no pudo obtener la victoria. El 3 de febrero se clasificó a una lucha por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE en Elimination Chamber, pero fue suspendido esa misma noche por tiempo indefinido por exigirle a Theodore Long una lucha por el título esa misma noche. En realidad, Henry se tomó un período de descanso para recuperarse de lesiones. Tras su período de inactividad por lesión, hizo su regreso en Elimination Chamber, uniéndose a Alberto Del Rio y Christian en su petición a John Laurinaitis para que fuera General Manager tanto de RAW como de SmackDown. En Wrestlemania XXVIII formó parte del equipo de Laurinaitis derrotando al equipo de Theodore Long. La noche siguiente en RAW enfrentó a CM Punk por el campeonato de la WWE, lucha la cual ganó por conteo fuera del ring, por lo cual no logró ganar el campeonato, luego de la lucha, le aplicó el World´s Strongest Slam a Punk en el suelo. La siguiente semana, Henry volvió a enfrentar a Punk por el Campeonato de la WWE, ganando nuevamente, pero por descalificación. Finalmente el siguiente RAW, Henry enfrentó a Punk por el Campeonato de la WWE en un No Disqualification Match, siendo derrotado. El 14 de mayo, Henry anunció que iba a someterse a una cirugía por una lesión en su tobillo. 'Movimientos Personales' *World's Strongest Slam (2003-presente) *Big splash *Inverted chokeslam facebuster (2006) *Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack (1996-1997) *Bearhug (1996-1997) (2006-2008) 'Apodos' *'"The World's Strongest Man"' *"The World's Strongest Champion" *"Sexual Chocolate" *"The Silverback" *"The King of the Jungle" *"400 Pound of Destruction" 'Logros' *WWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *ECW Championship (1 vez) *WWF European Championship (1 vez) *Slammy Award por “Holy $#!+ Move of the Year” (2011) – con Big Show 'Aliados' *Ivory *Pretty Mean Sisters (Terri & Jacqueline) *Chyna *Mae Young *The Fabulous Moolah *Kenny Bolin *Jim Cornette *James Hogan *Melina *Daivari *Theodore Long *Matt Striker *Tony Atlas *Montel Vontavious Porter